Lover's Curse
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: When the Death Goddess fully awakens, will Jack be able to stop her? Sequel to Treasures of Atlantis
1. Mutiny on the Misty Lady

It was a warm day in Port Royal as, oddly enough, Teague walked through the streets. For any other pirate, this would be suicide, but since he is friends with the Governor, Teague had no problem.

Actually, compared to his last visit, it was too quiet...

Teague sighed, bored. He was expecting soldiers to be chasing him by now, which was the whole reason for coming to the 'Anti-Piracy' town, as Jack likes to call it. He'd even come with both pistols loaded and his sword sharpened.

Then he noticed that the reflection of the sky in the stores' window wasn't right. Teague looked up at the sky, and his jaw dropped: the whole sky was blood red.

Curious as to what was happening at the Fort as a result of the odd weather, Teague walked in, but was stunned with what he saw.

Dead bodies, of pirates, pirate hunters, and the town's folk, littering the ground. Teague eyes fell on one person: Jack. The younger man was on the ground as well, bleeding from a wound across his chest. The only difference was that Jack wasn't dead, but dying. Teague ran over to his son and kneeled down next to him. "Jack, what happened?"

Jack opened his eyes. "I couldn't stop her."

"Stop who?"

"I couldn't lift the curse."

"What curse?" Teague asked as Jack closed his eyes. "Jack, what curse?"

Jack opened his eyes again, but not all the way. "I'm sorry Dad." He managed to say, before his eyes, and his breathing stopped.

Teague, very close to tears, looked up and saw a figure on an alter. He could make out the figure, but he could the figure standing in front of it very well. It was the Death Goddess. She turned to look at him, with pupil-less icy blue eyes. Then she jumped up, the scythe's blade pointed straight for his head...

* * *

Teague woke up, shaking from his dream. _'Why was Roxxi acting like that? Was that really Roxxi? What curse was Jack talking about?'_ He thought as he got out of bed. 'I don't know bout Roxxi's behavior, but maybe I can find some information bout that curse in a book.'

When he got to his office, he had a surprise: his crew waiting there, with pistols and swords pointed at him. Teague looked at them. "Where's Robbie?"

"With the fish." One man said. "With a bullet in his head."

Teague then drew his sword. "This is mutiny!" He shouted. "I could have the lot of you hanged!"

"Not if you're dead first."

* * *

Meanwhile, Barbossa walked over to the helm, trying not to laugh at Jack, who was steering the Pearl half wake. Jack was pretty much sleeping upright, the wheel being the only thing keeping him up. "Long night, Jack?"

"You have no idea." Jack said, waking up a little. "Roxxi did it again."

Barbossa nodded, knowing exactly what Jack meant. Ever since she got poisoned in Atlantis, Roxxi hasn't been able to wear her fire necklace with out going into a coughing fit. She was told not to try to wear it but, being her stubborn self, she keeps trying...

"Hasn't she been getting worse, as of late?" Barbossa asked. "Usually, if she was like that last night, the crazy lass would be up in the crow's nest by now."

"Yeah, she has." Jack agreed. "Don't call my wife 'the crazy lass' again." Then he thought of something. "And if I hear one more person call her 'Foxy' I swear I'll-"

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Barbossa asked, feeding Jack the Monkey a peanut. "She can hear that, and I don't see her threating people."

"She just kills the person." Jack pointed out. "I rather have the men mad at me then dead, and so unable to work, savvy?"

Barbossa couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Jack's yawn. "Don't you think you should get some rest?"

"And leave you alone at the helm of my ship?" Jack asked. "I don't think so!"

"Then how bout you go check on your wife?" Barbossa asked. "That would only take bout a few minutes. Then you can get back to the helm, savvy?"

Jack cringed at the way Barbossa said 'savvy'. "Please, don't say 'savvy' again, ever." He said, as he started walking to his cabin. "Don't get too comfortable, Hector, I'll be right back."

As soon as he entered the sleeping quarters, Jack looked over at the book self, and pulled a random book out. "'_Sleeping Beauty_', why did I even buy this book?" He asked himself, before looking over at Roxxi, who was still asleep. "Let's see if a kiss will really wake a person up."

Jack walked over, sat down next to be bed, and kissed Roxxi. Suddenly, he was punched in the face. His hand flew to his cheek as he looked at Roxxi, who was now half awake. "Good morning Luv."

"Oh, it's just you." Roxxi said. "I thought it was some one else!" Then she looked out the window, and saw the bright blue sky. "My god, how long was I out?"

"About five hours, luv." Jack said. "Did you really have to punch me, again?"

"I'm sorry!" Roxxi said. "I didn't know it was you!"

"Who else would it be?"

"Never mind." Roxxi said. "Did I miss any thing out on deck?"

"Nothing interesting, if that's what you mean." Jack said, sitting on the bed and holding his wife's hand. "Nothing interesting happens when the Wicked Wench isn't on deck herself!"

"So that's why you and Beckett named her the Wicked Wench! I knew it was a practical joke, but I didn't think it was to insult me!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"Figures." She said, leaning closer to him. "Neither can I."

Just then, Barbossa cleared his throat. "That's very nice." He said. "Jack, your son found a wrecked ship."

"And?" Jack said, not phased by the news. They were out at sea, a wrecked ship isn't big news, unless it was your own or...

"We pulled up this." Barbossa said, throwing a piece of wood at Jack.

Jack's jaw dropped when he looked at the wood. It was reddish, and had _'Misty Lady'_ painted on it.


	2. Depression

Jack ran out to the deck, followed by Roxxi and Barbossa, and looked at the wreck, seeing only stray pieces of reddish wood, sails, and burnt papers floating in the water. No Teague, Danielle, or Delila.

"Jack." Mr. Gibbs said. "We couldn't find any survivors. I'm sorry."

Jack looked at Mr. Gibbs, then back at the water. He then sat down with his back against the railing, hugging his legs and buried his face in his knees. His mind instantly flashed back to the last time he was in this position. It was after he kicked Fitzwilliam off of the Barnacle, while Teague watched from the Misty Lady's broadside, smiling at him...

"Jack?" Roxxi said, kneeling down next to him. "It'll be alright. Now let's get back to the cabin and lay down, ok?" Jack looked at her, and she could see tears in his eyes. "C'mon, take my hand."

A few moments after she got Jack into the cabin, Roxxi left, carrying a bag. Mr. Gibbs walked up to her. "How's Jack?"

"He's alright. He's just a bit shocked and depressed at the moment." Roxxi said before handing the second mate the bag. "He doesn't leave, and Barbossa doesn't enter, got it?"

Mr. Gibbs looked in the bag and saw every object that could be lethal in it. "Aye, I'll see that Pintel and Ragetti-"

"No, not them." Roxxi said, looking around. Then her eyes caught someone. "OI, TREASURE!"

The black cat walked over to Roxxi and meowed.

"I need you to make sure that Jack doesn't leave, and Barbossa doesn't enter, got it?"

More meowing.

"Do you really think those two idiots could do it?"

More meowing.

"Those two are also part of the crew that marooned him on an island."

"Twice." Mr. Gibbs added, still shocked that the first mate was really talking to the cat.

More meowing.

"I didn't know that either." Roxxi said. "I'm going below deck to get Jack some rum."

"Hello!" A voice said. Roxxi and Mr. Gibbs looked down and saw Mushu. Treasure looked and saw lunch. She was just about to pounce when Roxxi picked the dragon up. Mushu was soaked, and looked tired.

A few minutes later, Roxxi walked into the cabin, with Mushu in one hand, a rum bottle in the other. Mushu thought his eyes popped out of his head at the sight before him.

Jack was at his desk, his head hidden in his folded arms, while his shoulders shook like a dried leaf in the breeze.

"Jack?" Roxxi said. "I got your rum."

"Not in the mood."

Roxxi and Mushu both felt their jaws drop. Captain Jack Sparrow, not wanting rum? That's just not natural.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but just sitting there isn't going to change anything." Roxxi said, placing Mushu, who couldn't believe his ears, on the table.

"What the Hell do you know, Roxxi?" Jack shouted suddenly, looking up at her. "You claim to have traveled the world, faced mythical creatures and things normal people would only dream of, but what-"

"Don't you dare give me that bull shit." Roxxi hissed. "Imagine, just for a moment, having the feeling your having right now as a four year girl. I think I know more about that feeling then you."

"What is there you can't do, Luv?" Jack hissed back.

"Honestly, fly." Roxxi said, before leaving the cabin. After she slammed the door, Jack threw a rum bottle at it.

Little did Jack know that Roxxi was leaning her back against the door. She sat down, leaning against the door...

* * *

_It was a cool fall day as Slick Snake led his four year old daughter, Roxxi, into the forest. It was her and her twin sister's birthday, and Slick Snake didn't want Roxxi to forget it._

"_Daddy, where are we going?" Roxxi asked, as she lifted the hem of her skirt over her knees to step over a fallen branch. Then she saw a cave ahead of them. "The cave?"_

"_Aye, Cici." Her father said. "I'm going to teach you one of the most valuable things a pirate can know."_

"_How to not get killed?"_

"_No. Well that is important too, but that can't be taught." Slick Snake said, before pulling out a pistol. _

_Roxxi's eyes widened at the weapon. "You're going to teach me to fire a pistol?!" She asked excitedly. _

"_Aye, that I will." He said, smiling. "Since you're doing so well with sailing the dinghy, I figured that you're ready."_

_They spent the rest of the day in that cave until Roxxi was able to shoot the 'target', which was a bag of sand. Then they stopped to eat lunch. While eating a piece of bread, Roxxi looked up at her father. "Daddy, where did Mommy get her bracelet?"_

"_She got that at Isla de Muerta, Island of the Dead."_

"_James told me bout that." Roxxi said, tearing a piece of bread for Treasure. "Then he called me 'Ugly'. Can I shoot him?"_

"_No Cici, you can't be shooting Admiral Norrington's son, even if he is an annoying bilge rat."_

"_Can I go sailing with you one day?"_

"_We'll see, Cici, we'll see." _

* * *

"ROXXI-CHAN!" Jade shouted from the galley. "I MADE LUNCH!"

Roxxi got up from where she was sitting. When she got to the galley, she could smell curry. "Should I be writing a will right now?"

"Roxxi!" Megan said. "Can't you be a little nicer to people?"

"Aww, but that's no fun!" Roxxi whined like a little kid.

Half a hour later, Jack was coming out of his sleeping quarters when he saw a bowl of curry waiting for him...

* * *

**I decided to add the bit with Roxxi and Slick Snake cause I meant for Roxxi to be a 'Daddy's Girl', so it would only make sense that her happiest memory of her parents would be just her and her father.**


	3. Death Goddess Awakens

"...and they all lived happily ever after. The end." Roxxi read out of a book to her kids as their bed time story.

"Mom." Amara said. "Did Sleeping Beauty really 'live happily ever after'?"

"Yes. Why?

"Dad says that the only way to be happy is to be free, and I don't think living on land would really be free."

"You're weird." Jackie said.

"No, she's crazy." Kate said.

"Now kids, knock it off." Roxxi said. "And besides, it takes craziness to survive as a pirate."

"There you are!" Jack said, walking in. "Been looking everywhere for you! I need to talk to you."

"I'll be in our cabin in a minute." Roxxi said, then she turned to her kids. "Now all of you, go to sleep, or you'll be swabbing the deck tomorrow, savvy?" After a few grumbles about not being tired, the kids laid down, only to be out like lights a few minutes later...

When she got to the cabin, Roxxi saw Jack waiting for her. "Roxxi, I'm sorry about saying what I said to you earlier." Jack said. "I over reacted."

"No, you didn't." Roxxi said. "It's impossible to over react to something like that with out spilling blood."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You've been acting strange lately." Jack said. "Drawing for hours on end. Skipping meals. Not sleeping enough-"

"I have been sleeping enough!"

Jack walked up to her. "Then why are you wearing so much make up under your eyes?" He asked as he used his thumb to wipe some of the make up off from under her eye. "Go to bed, Luv."

"But-"

"Captain's order." Jack said. "Besides, I'll be joining you after getting some rum. You want some?"

* * *

Later on, Jack came back in, with two rum bottles, and found Roxxi waiting for him. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

"I just wanted to wait for you to come back."

"Really?" Jack said, walking up to her. He placed the rum bottles on the nearby table and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Deja vu." Roxxi said, smiling.

"That would only be true if I kissed you." Jack said, before he kissed her.

* * *

Jack woke up in the middle of the night after he heard a bottle smash. He looked over and saw Roxxi on her knees coughing. She had a chalk pentagram on the floor with candles on the corners. Jack got up and kneeled down next to her. "Luv, what's wrong?"

"Get me an apple." She gasped.

Jack was running as fast as he could when he ran into Barbossa, who was just about to bite into a green apple. Jack smiled and snatched the fruit out of the older pirate's hand. "Thanks Hector!" He said, before running back to his cabin.

"Hey, get back here!" Barbossa shouted.

Once at the cabin, Jack handed Roxxi the apple, who immediately started cutting it up into tiny pieces. Once she finished, she took the pieces and dropped them into a rum bottle, then she drank it, before collapsing.

Then there was a sudden flash of light, changing Roxxi into the Death Goddess outfit, which was a black dress with split sleeves and mini skirt.

"Roxxi?" Jack asked, as she got up.

"You marooned me."

"What?"

"You left me to die years ago, for no reason." She said, looking at him. At least, he thought she was, since she had no pupils. Suddenly, she was holding the scythe. "You don't deserve to live." She lifted the scythe over her head and brought it down-

-only for it to be shoot out of her hands.

Jack's jaw dropped at what just happened. Barbossa was standing at the door, holding a smoking pistol. "Now, Roxxi-"

"Shut up! Stop calling me Roxxi!" She shouted. "I'm Serenity, the real Death Goddess! Your dear Roxxi is dead, died just seconds ago."

"Doesn't 'Serenity' mean something about peace?" Jack asked.

"I am sick and tired of you, Sparrow!" Serenity shouted, the scythe suddenly back in her hands. "But that will be-"

"GO AWAY!" Amara shouted, walking around Barbossa, holding a pistol. "Or else I'll shoot."

"That's very cute dear, but I can't die from that." Serenity said. "But I've got better things to do." With that, she vanished...


	4. Discoveries

Jack just stood there, stunned. Just hours ago, he was making out with his wife, now she's dead? That just didn't make sense to him.

Afterall, she is Roxxi, so she can't die, right?

Then Jack remembered Amara, who must've heard about her mother. He looked at Amara, who seemed distracted, like she could hear something. "Yuki, are-"

"Dad, I think there's a man over board." Amara said.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" Mr. Gibbs suddenly shouted. 'MARY, MOTHER OF GOD! CAPTAIN SPARROW, YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO SEE THIS!"

Jack ran out to the deck, looked over the side of the ship, and dropped his jaw. He could see Teague helping Delila to a floating piece of wood! Jack started to take off his 'effects'. "BEASTIE!"

Instantly, the tiger was at his feet, wagging his tail like a dog.

"Sit." Jack said, before placing his jacket on the tiger, to keep dry. "Stay!"

"Captain?" Mr. Gibbs said.

"Hold these." Jack ordered, handing Mr. Gibbs his 'effects' before making a perfect dive off of the Pearl.

After resurfacing for air, Jack swam over to his sister, who's hands were bound. He pulled a knife out of his boot and sliced through the rope. "OI, GIBBS! GET A LIGHT OVER THE LADDER! AND SOME BLANKETS!"

* * *

After Jack, Delila, Danielle and Teague were back on the deck, Jack grabbed his jacket and placed it on Delila's shoulders.

"Jack Sparrow, didn't I tell you to take off your boots before swimming?" Danielle asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"Danielle, we nearly drowned and your biggest concern is wether or not our son takes off his boots before rescuing us?" Teague asked. "Cause honestly, I don't think that's nearly as important. Besides, he's a man now, he can take care of himself."

"Tea!" Mushu shouted. "I thought you were dead!"

"He was." Jack said cryptically. "They all were. Roxxi did a spell to bring them back, killing herself in the process."

"Ok Jack, time for bed!" Teague said, getting up from the deck.

"Oh fine, just ignore the-"

"Stick up lizard what thinks he's a dragon?" Amara said.

"Oi! Watch your mouth, young lady!" Jack said, sounding annoyed.

"Jack. Bed. Now!" Teague shouted. "And shouldn't you be in bed, Amara?"

"Aye grandad." Amara said, walking below deck.

"Dad, can't we-"

"Start walkin' boy." Teague ordered, with a pistol at Jack's back.

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Shut your mouth and WALK!" Teague shouted at Jack, before turning to the crew. "AND IF ANY OF YOU BILGE RATS HAVE ANY THING TO SAY, PLEASE SAVE ME THE TROUBLE BY JUST SHOOTING YOU'RE SELVES NOW!"

A few minutes later, Jack and Teague were both drunk in the captain's cabin. "...and then I was like 'Whoa, don't lean on that!' but the idiot didn't listen an fell over the railing, and onto a wasp's nest." Teague said, gesticulating like Jack would. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"No, why would I be tired?" Jack asked. "I am a grown man, so I can take care of myself. Why don't you go to bed now?"

"Cause I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"Why would I do something stupid?"

"Cause you're Jack Sparrow."

"I miss Roxxi."

"Aye, but you shouldn't worry about her now." Teague said, patting Jack on the back. "She's with her parents now. What you should be worrying about is sleep. You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"I'm fine. I've just been-ouch." Jack said, as Teague stuck a dart in Jack's neck. Suddenly, Jack passed out.

"These things do come in handy." Teague said, looking at the dart. "Might have to go back to that island soon." He then pulled the blanket over his son. "Good night, Jack."

* * *

Meanwhile in Port Royal, Governor Swann was walking with his grandson, William, through the docks. Ever since the boy's 12th birthday, William waited at the docks well past sun set, if he came back at all. And since that was starting to effect his grades, Governor Swann came by to pick him up.

"I'm sure they're just busy." Governor Swann assured his grandson.

"I don't think they'd be 'busy' for the past four, almost five, years of my life!" William said, storming off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the Cuttle Fish."

"The 'Cuttle Fish'?" Governor Swann asked, before realizing that William was too far to answer.

When he got to the Cuttle Fish, Governor Swann's jaw dropped. It was a small shack near the beach, made out of, what looked to be, scrap pieces of wood. From all of the shouting, glass shattering, gun shots, and other noises, it was surprising that the building was still standing. Just as William was about to walk in, his grandfather pulled him back. "I wont be letting any grandchild of mine enter such a place."

"Fine." William said, turning around and walking away. Then he stopped and looked down a dark ally. "Grandpa, look!"

"Go get a carriage." Governor Swann said after looking.

* * *

**'_"Jack Sparrow, didn't I tell you to take off your boots before swimming?" Danielle asked._**

**_Jack nodded. "Yes."_' That's a joke that goes along with 'Jack's First Pirating Adventure'.**

**Will update soon...**


	5. The Cuttle Fish Scuffle

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Delila sang while mending a sail. It had been about a week since she temporarily joined the crew, but was already used to it. She sighed as she watched the sun slowly sink beneath the horizon. Then she looked at the helm, where Jack was, talking to Teague. She noticed something odd though.

"JACK, I THINK THERE'S A SHIP AT OUR STERN!" She shouted.

Jack and Teague both turned around and saw a ship, with a British flag. "Bloody hell." Teague said. "Those buggers never know when to give up, do they? ALL HANDS ON DECK! LOAD THE GUNS!"

"BELAY THAT!" Jack shouted. "Dad, they're signaling for a parley." Jack pointed out. "Let's see what they want before we low them to bits, savvy?"

"Very strange." Teague said. "I don't think they can really call a parley."

"Who cares?" Jack said. "I'm curious."

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"As long as Lizzie is on the Dutchman, I should be alright."

Pretty soon, a gang plank was lowered to connect the two ships, and a man walked over. Mr. Gibbs walked up to him. "The captains are waiting for you in the cabin."

The man entered Jack's cabin and found Jack, Barbossa, and Teague all yelling at each other. "Excuse me."

"WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY-" Jack started yelling, then realized who he was yelling at. "Oh, sorry. So what do you want?"

"My god, you two couldn't be somehow related, could you?" The man asked, pointing at Jack and Teague. "Are you brothers or father and son? Or is it one of those relationships where your brother is your-"

"NO!" Both Sparrows shouted.

"Well, Governor Swann told me to give this to Captain Jack Sparrow." The man said, handing Jack an envelope. "He said that it is very important."

"I kinda figured it's important since it has 'Important' written on it." Jack said, before braking the wax seal to open the envelope.

'_Captain Jack Sparrow_

_We need to talk in person. It's very important._

_ -Governor Weatherby Swann.'_

"We're needed in Port Royal." Jack announced. "Mind if we follow you?"

That night, Jack was in his cabin when he noticed that there was something under the bowl of fruit. He got up from his desk and walked over to pull the book out. It was a small book with a black leather cover. The front was titled 'Dreams: 1720-', in Roxxi's hand writing. He opened the book, and his jaw dropped.

The first page had a picture of the gallows, with a young boy standing there, holding a piece of eight.

Teague walked into the cabin, and found Jack sitting on the floor, still looking at the picture. Teague walked over and pried the journal out of his son's hands and looked at the drawing himself. "So, I'm guessing this was Peter?"

* * *

About a week later, Jack was walking at the docks when he heard shouting. He turned and saw the Cuttle Fish. "Well that's bloody interesting. A pirate bar in Port Royal. Who would've thought that possible?" He said to Beastie as they walked in.

After getting two rum bottles and a bowl, Jack found a table that was hidden in the shadows, so that he and Beastie could relax for a moment. While pouring half a bottle of rum into Beastie's bowl, Jack could hear the conversation from another table...

"Yeah, but nothin' can beat the lass I got two weeks ago." A man said. Jack could tell the man was tough, and selfish. "The lass kept tellin' me lies bout how she's married and dat she didn't want to, but I made her."

"Are ye serious?" Another man asked.

"Aye, left 'er in the alley, I did." The first man said. "I wonder if she's still there. Even if she ain't, it wont be easy for a naked wench wit red 'n black hair to hide, now will-"

"That 'wench' is my wife." Jack said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh no, I'm so scared!" The first man said sarcastically. "I'm bein' threatened by a toothpick."

"SHUT UP!" Jack shouted, making the whole tavern go quite. Even Beastie stopped drinking his rum. "Where's her clothes?"

"No one tells me what to-"

"I SAID 'WHERE'S HER CLOTHES'!" Jack shouted, throwing the man against the wall. "AS THE PIRATE LORD OF THIS BLOODY SEA, I EXPECT AN ANSWER!"

Suddenly, Beastie was sitting next to Jack, holding a sack. Jack picked up the bag and took a peek in, and found Roxxi's clothes. He looked at the man with a deadly glare. "What did you do to her?"

"I think it's kinda obvious what I did."

Suddenly, the man was pinned to the wall with a knife. "I hope, for your sake, I never see you again." Jack whispered. Then he walked out, followed by Beastie.

While outside, Jack pulled Roxxi's fire necklace out of the bag and placed one hand on the wall of the Cuttle Fish. "I wonder how long it would take to-"

As if to answer, the whole tavern went up in flames...

Jack ran to the Governor's mansion as fast as he could, scared to death of what Governor Swann has to tell him. He was also getting ready for the worst. When he got to the door, he banged his fist against it.

"Good Morning." A butler said, opening the door. "Governor Swann is busy-"

"I have a feeling that I'm here for someone else."

"I'll show you to her room." A maid said.


	6. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

Once Jack was lead to a room, the maid went down the hall. Jack took a deep breath, then entered the room. The first thing he saw was Roxxi, laying in the bed. She had the blanket pulled up to her shoulders, and was unconscious. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, and was so distracted by his worry, that he didn't notice that they weren't alone...

"What took you so long?" Teague asked, emptying his pipe on the window sill. "I thought that I'd have to go look for you."

"Dad, you're in your friend's white mansion, with my unconscious wife, smoking a pipe?"

"Uh, yeah. I am. Your point?"

"Can you leave for a moment?" Jack asked. "I want to see how bad her injuries are."

"Well, she was found naked, with multiple cuts, bruises, and rope burns." Teague said. " That's what Weatherby told me."

"Did he happen to tell you that she was also r-a-p-e-d?"

"Your kids are, oh shit." Teague said, before running out of the room.

"Not in here, I hope?" Jack asked himself, shocked by Teague's language. Then he looked over to the bed, where Roxxi was laying. He walked over and pulled her blanket off of her, noticing that she was wearing a night gown...

* * *

The maid was about to go back up to check on the Governor's guests when she heard shouting from the door. She walked over and saw the butler trying to calm two pirates down, who were arguing with each other.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD OL' CAPT. TEAGUE BE IN 'ERE?" The short one yelled.

"I don't know, just a guess." The tall skinny one said, rubbing his right eye.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP RUBBING YOUR BLOODY EYE?"

"Well, it 'urts!"

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED RUBBING IT, IT WOULDN'T SPLINTER AS MUCH!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU USELESS CURS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Teague shouted, walking down the stairs, before turning to the maid and butler. "Could you please let these two idiotic bilge rats, Pintel and Ragetti, into a sound-prof room before I strangle both?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't." The maid said. "Those are the two pirates that kidnaped Governor Swann's daughter."

"You're still angry bout that?" Pintel asked.

"Yes I am."

"Just get them some rum and suggest something they could spend the next few hours arguing about and they'll be too busy to cause and more problems, savvy?" Teague asked.

"Do you know Captain Jack Sparrow, by any chance?" The maid asked. "I heard, from Mrs. Turner, that he said 'savvy' a lot."

Teague's jaw dropped. _'Does this stupid wench really not see the family resemblance?'_ He thought. "Missy, do you know who I am?"

"No, actually I don't."

'_Time for some fun.'_ Teague thought, with a grin on his face. "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Really, I always heard you were younger." The maid said. "Oh, I'm Samantha, if you'd like to know."

"Yes, I'm actually look old for my age, don't I?" Teague asked. "That's cause I've seen it all and done it all."

"Oh yes, you're some super hero now right?" Mushu asked, popping out of Teague's pocket. "Stop messing with the poor girl. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Hey, don't talk about my mother, you little conceited lizard."

"I'm a dragon!"

"Is he really a dragon?" Samantha asked.

"That's what he thinks." Teague said.

"I am a dragon!" Mushu shouted. "And didn't I tell you to stop messing with the girl."

"Yes mother, what ever you say." Teague teased. "Yes I am the infamous Captain Jack Teague Sparrow, but, to avoid family connections, I just go by Captain Teague."

"Really?" Samantha asked. "What did your son do to cause you to not want others to know that you're his father?"

"It's not what he did." Teague said. "It's what I've done, what I've been doing, since before he was born." Then he shook his head, as if to get rid of bad memories. "Now will you please let those two in?"

"Well, come in." Samantha said. Pintel and Ragetti walked in, followed by Jackie, Amara, and Kate. "How bout I get you three a snack?"

"Just make sure they don't get in trouble." Teague said. "Amara happens to be just like her father, always causing problems."

* * *

Governor Swann was going to go check on Roxxi, when he saw a surprisingly intimate scene. Jack was sitting on the bed, holding Roxxi. He had one arm cradling her back while he held her left hand in his own.

Governor Swann sighed, not wanting to say what he's been planning on saying. "Captain Sparrow."

Jack looked up from Roxxi's hand. "Yes Governor?"

"Are the rumors true?" He asked. "That you two are really married?"

"Yes sir, they are."

"Where did you learn your manner?" Governor Swann asked. "They're certainly not from your father."

"I think I'd have to say that I learned them from our late friend, Beckett." Jack said. "Afterall, I was one of his employees before I got the Pearl."

"You were?"

"Yes, and so was Roxxi." Jack said. "So, I'm guessing that you're not here to just talk about the past, right?"

"I've got some bad news." The older man said. "We don't think Mrs. Sparrow is going to wake up."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, even though he knew exactly what he meant.

"I mean that we think she's dying."

"She can't be. She's Roxxi. She's done everything. She's probably even walked on water for all we know. She can't be dying!" Jack said, panicking. He started to shake his wife's hand. "C'mon Roxxi, prove him wrong. Wake up Luv. Please wake-"

"Jack, calm down." Teague said, walking in. "Let's go out to the hall."


	7. Anger

"She's going to be alright." Jack said, as he sat down against the wall. Even though he didn't want to believe it, Jack knew perfectly well that, despite how much she's been through, Roxxi is still human. Still mortal...

"Jack, drink this." Teague said, handing him a rum bottle. "Where's your bloody cat?"

"Beastie is not a cat, Dad."

"So it is true." Governor Swann asked. "That you two are father and son."

Just then, Beastie came bolting up the stair case. The tiger saw Jack, and jumped on him, licking his face. Teague rolled his eyes. "Yes, he's not a cat, he's a dog. I forgot about that."

"Beastie is a tiger!"

"Then why does he act like a bloody dog?"

"Well, why does your lizard think he's a dragon?"

"I am a dragon!" Mushu shouted.

"Then why are you so small?"

"I'm travel size. You got a problem with that?"

"You fit in a pocket. You're not a dragon."

"Teague, do something bout your son!" Mushu said. "Teague, are you even listening to me?"

Unfortunately, he was a little distracted. Standing infront of them was Serenity, the Death Goddess. She looked pretty pissed off. "You killed my mother!"

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to!"

"But that doesn't change anything!" Serenity said, before turning to Jack. "And you marooned me!" Then she turned to Governor Swann. "And you just stood there, watching, as my first born child faced the gallows!"

Jack could feel his blood go cold. He didn't know that Roxxi had really been there. He had always thought that the talk they had about it was just a dream, not reality.

"And none of you have anything to say about it?" Serenity asked.

"What is there to say?" Governor Swann asked. "It's not like we can say we didn't do what you-"

"All of you deserve to die." Serenity said, showing them her scythe. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around-

-only to get slapped across the face.

Teague and Jack's jaws dropped. They both knew that Tia Dalma wasn't the type to get physical with people, so they both were left speechless.

"And you." Serenity said. "You tried to have me sealed forever, but I wont allow it. I've got a destiny to-"

She was interrupted by Jack clearing his throat. "And why should we care about your destiny?" He asked as he got up.

"I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR MOUTH JACK SPARROW!" Serenity shouted getting a better grip of her scythe. "AND I THINK IT'S BOUT TIME YOU DIED!"

Suddenly, Serenity was tackled to the floor, scythe flying out of her hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY HUSBAND AGAIN!" Roxxi shouted, as she pulled a knife out of it's scabbard. Jack had accidently left it out on the night stand next to her bed, making it an easy weapon to get her hands on. Roxxi didn't get up until she stabbed Serenity's heart.

"You idiot." Serenity said, getting up. "A simple knife wont kill me. So now, you'll just have to watch as I kill everybody else before I kill you. Unless you're willing to kill them yourself.

"Roxxi." Jack walked over to her and was about to hug her, when he found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol, his own pistol. "Luv, what are you doing?"

"Back up." she said, giving him a death glare. "All of you, against the wall, NOW!"

Serenity smiled. "I knew you would, Roxxi." She said, before vanishing.

"Face the wall." Roxxi shouted to her captives.

All four of them turned to face the wall. Teague looked over from the corner of his eyes to see Roxxi walking up to Jack, still holding the pistol. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his only son die...

Silence. Teague didn't hear the tell tale gunshot, or the sound of a body collapsing. Just silence. He turned around and found Roxxi and jack staring at him, both trying not to laugh. He also noticed that Jack had his pistol back in his sash...

"What was that?"

"Acting at it's best!" Roxxi said, cheerfully, before collapsing against Jack, who caught her.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, happily holding her. He was thankful that she actually woke up.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy-"

Jack picked her up. "Then let's get you back to bed."

"And thirsty."

Teague handed her the rum bottle.

"It's a good thing you're not a doctor." Roxxi said. "Although, you two are very helpful.

* * *

**Will Update Soon!**


	8. Miss Roxana

"So, how's life been for you since you've been back?" Teague asked Governor Swann. Both men were in the Governor's office, drinking.

"Same as usual." Governor Swann replied. "It's like I never even left."

"That must get boring after a while." Teague said, after taking a swing of rum. "What do you do all day? Sign papers?"

"Believe me, it's impossible to get bored when living with Elizabeth's son."

"How is the boy, anyway?"

"He's fine. He's just like any-"

"Weatherby, I'm from a family of pirates. I can tell when one is lying.

"William thinks that Will and Elizabeth abandoned him." The governor admitted. "He's usually out late every night, drinking in some tavern called the 'Cuttle Fish'. I'm worried that he might-"

"Do something stupid?" Teague asked.

"Yes." Governor Swann said. "I'm also worried about having you all in town."

"Why?"

"Ever since Lord Beckett ordered the executions of all of those suspected pirates, no one wants to go near any pirate."

"Speaking of which, where were they buried?"

"Why?"

"My grandson was one of the victims."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I know that there was nothing that could've been done to save him." Teague said. "I mean, if his own mother couldn't rescue him, I don't think anyone else could." Then he sighed. "Only nine years old."

* * *

Later, Jack was checking on the kids, who were playing in the back yard with Jack the Monkey. Jack was supposed to be watching the monkey while Barbossa and Megan went shopping for clothes for Marie, but since the kids got bored, Jack decided to hand the monkey over. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped.

"Jack, it's only me." Teague said. "How's Roxxi?"

"She's resting right now."

"I've got an idea." Teague said, smiling. "She might like it too."

"Ok, I'm going to check on her." Jack said, before walking to the room door. He came in and found an empty bed. "Oi, where is she now?"

* * *

Outside of the schoolhouse, Roxxi was eating an apple. She was wearing a simple dress, and a hat, in which she hid all of her black highlights. Treasure was next to her, sun bathing. Roxxi smiled. _'It a beautiful day today.'_

"Miss Roxana!" A voice shouted.

Roxxi turned around and saw a woman with brown hair walking up to her. "Miss Catherine, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're not teaching anymore?"

"No." Roxxi said. "Being a school teacher is a job only for unmarried women."

"You're married?"

"I've been married for years." Roxxi said. Just then the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Oh yes." Roxxi said. "I'm waiting for my second cousin, William Turner III."

"You're related to him?"

"Yes. My father was the brother of William Turner II's mother." Roxxi said, before seeing William. "Oh there he is, we've got to get going. Bye!" She walked over to him. "William."

"What are you doing here?" William asked. "You should be resting."

"Just came by to pick you up." Roxxi said. "And, until we get back to the mansion, it's Roxana."

"Ok." He said. "So, are we going back now?"

When they got back, Jack was waiting for them. "Roxxi, next time, at least leave me a note."

"Why should I if I know that you'd know that I'd be right back?" Roxxi asked. "Besides, I needed to get some stuff from the mystic's market."

"Mystic's market?"

"Aye, it's in a cave near the beach." Roxxi said. "Best place in Port Royal to get supplies."

"And you brought William?"

"Yes, I thought he might find it interesting, like his parents did before."

"You brought them there?" William asked.

"Yes. Not at the same time, but they still found it interesting." Roxxi said.

"Ok, hey Jack, I found this tavern called the Cuttle Fish, do you want to go there later?"

"Actually, no one will be going there for a while." Jack said. "Believe me, I know."


	9. Chaos Between The Lovebirds

**This chapter hints at events that happen in Ghosts of the Past and Death Certificates.**

* * *

That night, after tucking the kids in bed, Jack woke Roxxi up. "C'mon, luv. I got a surprise for you."

Ok, I'm up, I'm up." Roxxi said, getting up.

After getting dressed, Jack lead her out of the mansion and into the forest. "I heard no one goes out here because it's supposed to be haunted, but Governor Swann said that that's just a lie."

"Ok."

After a while, they were in a clearing in the forest. Ahead of them was a huge lake, surrounded by lit candles. Roxxi looked down and saw a path of rose petals leading from where she stood to the water. She turned around, and, after seeing Jack's usual grin, couldn't help but to smile back.

Pretty soon, both of them were in the water. Jack was wearing nothing but his trousers and Roxxi was dressed in her black tube top and short shorts. Beastie, who followed them, was sitting at the water's edge, not wanting to get wet but still wanting to be near Jack.

Jack wrapped his arm around Roxxi's shoulders, realizing exactly how thin she really was. After having four kids, she was still thin enough for him to wrap one arm around her shoulders. He looked over and noticed that she looked like she was thinking about something. "What's on your mind love?"

"The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

"Aye, they are." Jack said. "Just like you." Even in the moonlight, he could see Roxxi blush.

"It's too bad that things can't stay this way forever." She said, as she got out of the water.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, following her out.

"Jack, nothing lasts forever." Roxxi said, with a sad smile on her face. "I think we should leave soon."

"I know, we can't stay out here all-"

"I meant leave Port Royal." Roxxi said, while getting dressed. "There's too many bad memories here."

"Really?"

"Aye, with Peter." Roxxi said. "We'd go out here after we finish with school. I taught him several things near this lake. Jack, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice." Roxxi said. "It sounded like it said your name."

Then they both heard twigs snapping. Jack looked over at Roxxi, who was pulling her boots on. "I think we should get going now." Roxxi nodded and they both ran as fast as they could.

* * *

The next morning, Jack heard someone knocking and, since he was actually the only one awake, he went to go answer it. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. He was not expecting this.

Because standing in the door way was a nine year old boy with short brown hair, fair skin, and a very angry look on his face. "Dad, what are you doing here? You promised that you wouldn't forget about me."

"What are you-"

"I found Mum. She's in town. Been in town for four years, but she's not there now. Have you seen her anywhere? She has red and black hair and icy blue-"

"Oh my god, Peter?!" Roxxi shouted, running down the staircase.

While Roxxi and Peter had their little 'long lost mother and son moment', Jack didn't really know how to react. His son, his first born son who died ten or eleven years ago, was now standing right there in front of him, looking exactly same as when he last saw him. _'Does he know he died? If not, how do we tell him?'_

"Jack, what the hell is all the yelling about?" Teague shouted. "It's three in the morning, some of us would like to get some sleep!" Then he saw the little boy. "Is that...Peter?!"

Peter looked at Teague, then back at Jack. "Is he my grand dad?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said that you'd never sail with him. That he's too much of a 'good for nothing old sea slug what should've died ages ago'." Peter pointed out, while Roxxi was trying not to laugh.

"Did you really say that Jack?" Teague asked.

"Maybe." Jack nervously said.

"Teague, could you excuse us for a moment?" Roxxi asked. After Teague left, she turned to Peter. "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I went to our house, but no one was there, so I went to the blacksmith shop, thinking that you might be there with Will and Elizabeth. Then I thought that I'd ask Samantha if Elizabeth was back, and Dad answered the door." Peter said. "Why?"

"Sweet heart, where were you?" Roxxi asked, thinking that she would hear the name of some graveyard.

"In the forest. Under that tree we usually read under during break time." The bot said. "I guess I should've told you before I went out by myself last night. I'm sorry."

"Peter, hun, you didn't go out by yourself last night." Roxxi said as softly as possible. She kneeled down and held his shoulders. "Peter-"

Jack rolled his eyes at Roxxi. "Peter, you died over a decade ago. Roxxi, you've been dramatic enough already, cut it out!"

"Jack?!" Roxxi said, getting up. "I saw my son get hung over a decade ago, and now he's right here, perfectly fine. How could you say that?"

"Roxxi, I'm not just talking about now." Jack said. "YOU'RE ALWAYS SO BLOODY DRAMATIC! IT'S ANNOYING AFTER A WHILE!"

"JACK, JUST SHUT UP!" Roxxi shouted back. "I'M SORRY I'M NOT AS UNEMOTIONAL AS YOU! HONESTLY, YOU WERE THE ONE BEING VERY DRAMATIC LIKE WHAT, A MONTH AGO?"

"SHUT UP, LUV." Jack spat. "YOU MIGHT YELL YOURSELF TO TEARS. YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THEN THE WENCHES IN THE FAITHFUL BRIDE!"

"JACK, LEAVE ME-"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Jack asked. "SO YOU CAN GO SLIP INTO BED WITH PINTEL OR RAGETTI?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR LITTLE INCIDENT WITH HECTOR-"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE STILL ANGRY ABOUT THAT ONE LITTLE KISS THAT PROBABLY SAVED MY LIFE?" Roxxi yelled. "OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT?"

"IF I'M SO STUPID, WHY IN THE BLAZES DID YOU AGREE TO MARRY ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU." Roxxi said, holding back tears as she slipped her wedding band off. "But now, I'm not even sure I know you anymore." She placed the ring on the small table near the door and left.

* * *

**WILL UPDATE SOON...**


	10. Plan B

"Why couldn't you try to talk me out of this idea then?" Roxxi yelled at Treasure as they sat in a dinghy they 'borrowed'. Shortly after she left, Roxxi decided that she should go ahead and use her 'plan b'.

Of course it was only after they were in the middle of nowhere that she realized that she had no plan b...

"And now you want to talk back?" Roxxi said as Treasure started meowing at her. "What happened to 'Oh that's a great idea, you don't need that bilge rat following you every where.'?"

More meowing, followed by Treasure flicking her tail.

"Who the hell are you calling a stupid wench, ya old sea slug?!"

More meowing.

"I'm a 'fat sea cow, is that it?" Roxxi spat. "Well, with out this fat sea cow, you'd be feeding the fish right now!"

More meowing.

"One more insult out of that little mouth of your's and you'll be joining the Whelp for dinner!" Then she had an idea. "The Whelp, that's it! We gotta go find the Flying Dutchman! FULL CANVAS!"

More meowing, this time sounding very annoyed.

"I know we're in a dinghy but that doesn't mean that I'm not a captain!"

Treasure sat down, just to get Roxxi mad.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself!" Roxxi said. "Now, how to find the Dutchman..." She started to unfurl the main, and only, sail. "We need to find a shipwreck, since we obviously can't make one." Then she thought of something, after finding some dynamite. "Or maybe we can."

* * *

On the Black Pearl, Jack was at the helm, regretting the fact that he decided to leave as soon as he heard that Roxxi had set sail already. Of course, in order to do that, he had to wake three kids up at four in the morning, then introduce said kids to their brother. After all of that, he still had to get to the Pearl, wake anyone who stayed on board, and give orders. _'I'm never ever doing that again.'_

Jack looked over and couldn't help but to smile at what he saw. _'Amara is still hanging around Gibbs, poor guy.'_ He thought, watching his daughter as Mr. Gibbs taught her how to tie a sailor's knot. _'Well, at least she's doing something productive. Her brothers and sister are no where to be found.' _

"Watching your daughter isn't being very productive, now is it?" Phebe asked_,_ walking up to him.

"And why are you here?" Jack asked. "Shouldn't you be with James?"

"I just came to say hi." She said. "And to point out that you shouldn't be watching your daughter when you should be steering your ship."

"DAD, SHIP ON OUR STERN!" Jackie shouted from his hiding place in the crow's nest.

"COLORS?"

"THERE'S NO FLAG!"

"MR. GIBBS, WHAT TYPE OF-"

"SAMMY CHAN!" Jade shouted. "IT'S SAMMY CHAN!"

"BRING HER ABOUT! FASTER YOU SCABROUS DOGS! AND DON'T STEP ON THE BEASTIE THIS TIME!"

"YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN!" Pintel shouted. "NO STEPPING ON THE BEASTIE THIS TIME!"

"Is it just me, or did he just repeat the most pointless part of your orders?" Teague asked, walking over. "What do you think he wants?"

"I wish I knew."

"SPARROW, WE JUST FOUND A STOW AWAY!" Barbossa shouted. "IT'S THE TURNER'S SON!"

"I'LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Will was looking at his charts when he heard an explosion. Thinking that something was wrong, he walked out onto the deck. He saw Bootstrap laughing at something overboard. Confused, he walked over to his father. "What's going on?"

"Your cousin has just beaten Jack in having crazy ideas."

Will looked and saw Roxxi and Treasure, both covered in black powder, in their little dinghy. Actually, only half of the boat remained, which looked like it was getting ready to join the first half. Will grabbed a rope and threw it over. "ROXXI, GRAB THE ROPE! ROXXI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GRAB THE BLOODY ROPE!"

"I don't think she's conscious, Will." Elizabeth said, walking up to him.

"ROXXI, WAKE UP!" Bootstrap shouted. "Uh man, her father would kill me if she's not alright. It's bad enough that I married his sister. But if Roxxi, the daughter I promised him I'd protect for him, is dead, I-"

"She's fine." Will said. "She's probably unconscious from the blast. If Treasure is fine, then Roxxi can't be anywhere close to death."

"I wonder what could be so important that she sailed all the way out here to find us, alone." Elizabeth said, as she watch Will dive into the water.

* * *

Roxxi was running as fast as she could. She knew that she had to get to the Town Hall as fast as she could, but that was hard due to all of the snow.

'Snow?' She thought as she went slipping and sliding on the ice. 'Since when did it snow in the Caribbean?'

As soon as she was at the Town Hall, she saw Jack fighting Serenity, and losing. He tried stabbing her, but Serenity pulled the blade out-

-and stabbed him with it. Roxxi could feel her blood turn to ice, like the weather around her. Then she heard screams, and saw the sky turn red. She turned around and saw everything getting destroyed.

She felt like she was waist deep in water, so she looked down, and saw that the water was actually blood. She couldn't help but to scream. She hated this dream. She couldn't stand the blood, the snow, the ice, the red sky, or the fact that she's been having this dream since she was poisoned back in Atlantis...

Then she saw a bright light, erasing everything else. Roxxi turned around and saw Roxana. "Mom?"

Roxana nodded. "Roxxi, Jack needs to defeat the Death Goddess."

"But if he can't stab her, how can Jack defeat Serenity?"

"You'll need the key to the city of gold."

"I need the key to El Dorado?" Roxxi asked. "How will a bloody key help?"

"Not to El Dorado. To the other city of gold."

"Where is this city of gold?"

"Wherever the silver lives, the city is."

* * *

**HINT HINT to all of the fans of the Jack Sparrow series.**

**Will update soon...**


	11. On The Dutchman

"Sammy, how are you?" Jack asked as his brother in law stepped onto the Black Pearl.

"We're fine." Sammy said, smiling. "I'm actually a married man now."

"What wench is stupid enough to marry-"

Anamaria slapped him across the face.

"Oh, he married you."

"Yes, he-"

"CAPTAIN!" Fitzwilliam shouted. "THE DUTCHMAN IS AHEAD OF US, AND APPROACHING!"

"Why can't people sent me a letter or something before they just pop in out of nowhere?" Jack said to himself. "Sammy, if you could excuse me, I think this is more important at the moment."

* * *

On the Dutchman, Will explained to Jack how he had found Roxxi, only shocked to hear that Jack had no idea that Roxxi was looking for him to begin with.

"I'm guessing there's some trouble in the lovebirds' relationship?" Bootstrap asked, walking over. "I don't think I've ever seen you two like this."

"Bootstrap, what do you remember?" Jack asked. "You forget things too fast to be able to remember much."

"I'm pretty sure he isn't that bad." Will said.

"Bill, how many toes is it?"

Bootstrap thought for a moment. "Thirteen?"

"Ten, Billy, ten." Jack said. "Now, where's my wicked wench?"

"She was in here a few minutes ago." Will said. "And so were Elizabeth and my mother."

"Figures that the only women on a ship otherwise full of rum soaked men would vanish into thin air, right?"

"That's not funny, Jack." Teague said.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, boy." Teague said. "Oi and Whel-, I mean, Captain Turner, your son was stowed away on the Pearl, just to let you know."

"You were in Port Royal?" Will asked. "Why were you in Port Royal?"

"That's where Roxxi was last." Jack said, looking over at the organ. "Do you play?"

"No."

"Bloody hell Jack, what kind of question is that?" Teague said. "What kind of pirate can play something like that, besides Jones?"

"Watch and be amazed Dad." Jack said, walking over to the organ. He sat down on the bench and started playing. He was playing a sad, almost apologetic melody. He looked over his shoulder and saw a shocked expression on Teague's face. He also saw the same expression on Bootstrap's face, and Will rolling his eyes.

When he was finished playing the song, he turned around to them. "It's just something I thought of, after I marooned Roxxi. I've just haven't had the chance to play it for her."

"It's beautiful." A voice said from the door.

Jack looked up and saw Roxxi standing there. "Luv, how much did you hear, exactly?"

"Let's just say that the organ is pretty loud." She said, sitting down next to him. "I could hear you playing from the crow's nest."

"Who was just playing?" Elizabeth and Arabella asked at the same time as they both ran in.

"My son." Teague said, still slack jawed. _'My son, who's usually bouncing off the walls, can actually calm down enough to play the organ? When did hell freeze over?'_

"Really?" Arabella asked. "I never would've thought that our obnoxious Captain Jack Sparrow could sit in one place long enough to learn anything, let alone any thing as complicated as the organ."

"Or the piano, for that matter." Will added.

"We had a lot of time on our hands when we were younger." Roxxi said, smiling. "I have a feeling that the only reason why Jack started playing was because I had just started to teach myself to play the violin."

Oh yeah." Bootstrap said. "They sounded pretty good together, too."

"Ok, that's enough." Teague said, finally recovering from his shock. "Roxxi dear, what the hell possessed you into looking for a ship that, no offence Turners, most try to avoid?"

"I was hopping that Will might know how to defeat the Death Goddess."

"Do you, Whel- I mean Captain Turner?"

Will shook his head. "Sorry, but I didn't even know that the Death Goddess was a problem anymore."

"She is. She has somehow created her own body." Roxxi said. "And the only way to defeat her is for Jack to find the key to the city of gold. At least, that's what my Mom said in my dream."

"Any hints?" Jack asked.

"Only a riddle. She said: 'Wherever the silver lives, the city is.' Maddingly unhelpful, says I."

"The Sun-and-Stars Amulet!" Jack and Arabella said at the same time.

"Explain please?" Roxxi asked.

"Roxxi luv, have you ever been to the Yucatan peninsula?" Jack asked.

"No." She said. "I haven't had a chance. Why?"

"Cause that's where we're heading."

"Aren't they very savage toward strangers." Will asked.

"Well then, it's a very good thing that I'm not a stranger, neither are both of your parents and Fitzy."

* * *

**When I wrote the part with Jack playing the organ, I was once again listening to the _Sailor Galaxia Locket_ song.**

**It is a really pretty song that does remind me of Roxxi**

**Will Update soon...**


	12. Meeting Old Friends

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Roxxi asked as the Black Pearl got closer to the little village. She could already see smoke from the huts that were grouped about a mile away from the shore.

"Luv, if I wasn't sure about this, would I be bringing our kids?" Jack asked. "No worries! If we should have any worries, it would have to be about our kids hearing a story about the City of Gold. Very irresistible target, says I."

"Jack, we should be close enough to send the long boats out now." Fitzwilliam said, walking in.

"Good. Have you seen Beastie anywhere?" Jack asked. "Been meaning to give him a bath all day, but he ran away after I said that I'd be giving him a bath."

"Yes, he's in the crow's nest."

"How the hell does a tiger get to the crow's nest?" Roxxi shouted.

"I might've taught him how to get up there." Jack said, smiling. "I was bored!"

* * *

Once on land, everyone was surrounded by the island natives. Jack smiled, looking into the green eyes of one of the men, who looked very out of place. "Jean, how's Constance?"

"Who are you?"

"What?! You don't remember your very own Captain Jack Sparrow?!"

"Jack?" Jean asked. "I heard you were dead."

"That's actually happened a few times." He said. "Where's-"

"Jack!" Another man said.

Jack turned around and smiled. "Tumen! There you are!"

"Figures that Jack would have friends here." Barbossa whispered to Roxxi, causing her to smile.

"Madame." Jean said, kissing Roxxi's hand.

Jack cleared his throat. "Jean, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Roxxi. Roxxi, these are two of my old crew mates-"

"Jean and Tumen, right?" Roxxi asked.

"Oh my god, Jack?" A woman's voice said.

"Another crew mate?" Roxxi asked, eyeing Jack's shocked face.

Jack looked at the woman, who had curly brownish red hair. "Who are you?"

"Jack, I'm Constance." She said, her green eyes sending Roxxi a death glare. Roxxi had no problem returning it...

Jack looked over at Roxxi, and took a step away from the two women. If there was going to be a fight, he didn't want to be near Roxxi. "Jean, does your sister still have claws?"

"Why would she have claws?"

"I don't think Constance would have claws if she wasn't a cat anymore, idiot." Fitzwilliam said, rolling his eyes.

"It's Captain idiot to you." Jack said, before realizing what he just said. "I mean Captain Jack-"

"Fitzwilliam, it's you!?" Jean and Tumen.

"Why wouldn't it be me?"

"After Jack told us that you were really a spy, we thought that he would kill you the next time you two were on the same island." Jean said. "We thought that you were dead by now."

"I was almost killed by Jack."

"He's got my daughter to thank for saving him." Jack said. "If he hadn't helped her when Fish Face and Lord 'Bucket' kidnaped her, he'd be feeding the fish."

"Well, now that you all are back, we should hold a feast tonight!" Tumen shouted. "I'll go ask Mam."

"The witch doctor is still living?" Jack asked, causing Roxxi to slap the back of his head.

"Thanks Roxxi." Teague said. "I was starting to get tired of doing that all the time."

"Wait, who are you?" Jean asked. "Are you Jack's father?"

"I'm Captain Teague Sparrow." Teague said. "Yes, unfortunately, I am his father."

"Hey, Tumen, how's the Sun and Stars-"

"Why?"

"I need it."

"I'm sorry Jack but-"

"Don't worry, it's for a good reason!"

"Jack, we don't have it."

"What!?"

"It got stolen a few weeks ago." Jean said. "Some Singaporean pirate named-"

"Sao Feng." Jack, Roxxi, Barbossa, and Teague all said at the same time.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is shorter then usual...**

**Will update as soon as I can, but I'm also working on a story for , **

**so it might be a while before I finish the new chapter...**


	13. Misunderstandings

It was an unusually cold night near Singapore as Sao Feng walked down the length of the Empress's deck. After realizing that Jack had tricked him, he only had one plan: revenge. He was angry at him for burning his map and giving him fakes of the legendary Atlantian Treasures. The only thing holding him back was that he had no idea how he'd trick Jack. He was deep in thought, when something caught his eye...

Roxxi leaning on the railing ahead of him.

"Roxxi?" Sao Feng said, confused. "Shouldn't you be on the Pearl with Jack?"

"Why? So that we'd get into another fight?" Roxxi asked. "Honestly, I left him. I'm sick of his mouth. Never shuts up! If the kids hadn't been in the cabin with us, I think I might've sent him to go see the Turners."

"And why are you here?"

"Trying to forget that stupid slimy cur I was dumb enough to marry." Roxxi said, turning to Sao Feng. "I figured that, since you've always wanted to 'learn' more about me, I'd come to you." She walked over to him and kissed him...

"Sao Feng?" A voice asked. Sao Feng backed away from Roxxi, and saw Jade standing there.

"Jade, it's not what it-"

"No, it's exactly what it looks like." Roxxi said, smiling. "Well, good night." She walked over to the side of the ship and climbed down the ladder.

"What the hell?" Roxxi said the next morning, waking up to banging against the door. "Jack, what in the name of heaven and hell is going on?" She rolled over and found an empty space next to her. _'That must be him at the door. I told him not to forget his keys.'_ Roxxi got up and opened the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Jack shouted at her. "WHY DID YOU-"

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"YOU SNEAKING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND KISSING SAO FENG!" Jack shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shacking her. "WHY?"

"STOP THAT!" Roxxi shouted at him. "THAT NEVER-"

"NOW YOU'RE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME?" Jack asked, letting her go. "Oh no, you're doing it again!"

"What?"

"KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME!" Jack shouted. "GOD, HAS THE LAST ELEVEN YEARS MEANT NOTHING TO YOU?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT CAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW!"

"ROXXI, GET OFF OF MY SHIP!" Jack shouted, throwing a bag at her. "SINCE YOU WANT TO FORGET ME SO BADLY. IN FACT, I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO. GO SAIL TO TORTUGA OR EVEN OFF OF WORLD'S END, I DON'T FUCKING CARE, SAVVY?"

Roxxi grabbed the bag, walked out the door, and slammed it, causing the window on it to shatter. A few minutes later, Jack watched her sail away in a long boat."Bravo, Captain Sparrow."

Jack turned around and saw her. Roxxi, leaning against the wall of the cabin. He looked ack out the window, but Roxxi was still rowing away. _'This is impossible, unless.'_

"Serenity?" Jack asked.

Serenity smiled. "And the rift between you two grows."

"Meaning?"

"I am Roxxi's anger, her fury, in human form." Serenity said, smiling. "She depends on you for anger management, so to speak. So the angrier she gets-"

"The more powerful you get?"

"Exactly." Serenity said. "And, like your wife usually says, it's fun."

Jack sighed, knowing that Roxxi does think that getting people angry is fun. He threw on his jacket and grabbed a rope. 'How am I going to get her to calm down?'

"It's a good thing I was able to get a hold of Calypso." Serenity said. "After all, if Roxxi dies, I'll become immortal. Not even a thousand golden swords could destroy me."

"Calypso?"

"See you on the other side!" Serenity said, disappearing.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack shouted, realizing what was about to happen. Roxxi was the one that killed Calypso the last time, so if she was back...

She would try to kill Roxxi.

Jack ran out to the deck. "Will, big problem!"

"Besides the fact that you and your wife are fight yet again?"

"Serenity brought Calypso back from the dead." Jack said, causing the whole crew to freeze. Even Jack the Monkey froze, dropping his peanut. "I think she might-"

"Might what?" A voice asked. Everybody on deck watched as Calypso appeared on the deck. She was wearing a green dress with her black and red hair tied back. "Be mad? Might kill all of you? Very tempted to, actually."

"But?"

"I owe Serenity a favor, and she wants me to create a hurricane where Roxxi is."

"But you owe me a favor." Will said. "Without me and Elizabeth, no one would ferry the lost souls to the other side."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Create the hurricane, but make it push Roxxi back here." Will said.

"Killing two birds with one stone, I like it."

"Why two birds?" Kate asked Jack. "Why can't it be two monkeys or two cats?"

"Kate, Sweetheart, she's not actually going to kill two birds."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, between this story and my FictionPress story, Memoirs of a Pirate, I've been pretty busy...**

**Will update as soon as possible...**


	14. Nooses

Jack was sound asleep when a bucket of cold water got splashed on him. "What? What is it?"

"Jack, Calypso couldn't find Roxxi." Will said, throwing a towel at him. "She found the long boat, though. She also found Treasure."

"The great Sea Goddess couldn't find Roxxi. How surprising." Jack said sarcastically.

"You knew that Calypso wouldn't find Roxxi."

"I also knew that she'd find Treasure, who'd know exactly where Roxxi is."

Will gave Jack a confused look. "But Treasure can't-"

"Not if she can't." Jack said, grabbing one of Roxxi's spell books. "She just needs a little help." Once they found Treasure, he pulled a small red bottle out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Cat nip, from Tia Dalma." Jack said. "If the spell I read is right, Treasure should be able to talk now, right you stupid flea bag?"

"I am not a stupid flea bag you un grateful son of a-"

"Wow, that's how Treasure feels about you." Will said. _'Not very surprising. That's how most of us feel about you.'_

"Treasure, where's Roxxi?"

"Why would I tell you?" Treasure asked, flicking her tail at him. "It's not like Roxxi would even talk to you if you found her, so what's the point?"

"If I don't her, neither will you." Jack said, smiling. "So, talk."

"The Navy picked her up." Treasure said. "They picked her up and left me in the stupid boat. They're going to Port Nassau."

"And why didn't you tell me this?"

"Roxxi will find a way out of it." She said, curling up to take a nap. "She's Roxxi."

* * *

About two days later, after hiding the Black Pearl in a nearby cave, Jack went out into Port Nassau with Beastie and Amara, who was the only child awake. Jack and Amara were both wearing disguises that Mr. Gibbs said would work...

She was looking around at the different buildings and stands. "Dad, look at that!" She said, pointing at a black mark on a building. "I wonder how that happened."

"Darling, I didn't become a legend just because of my good looks." Jack whispered, smiling. "I sacked this town once, without firing a single shot."

"Wow, really?!"

"Aye." Jack said. "It was actually your Mom's idea, how we did it."

"How?"

"Fireworks." Jack said. "Make them think it's cannon fire. Before she had thought of that, your grand dad held the record for amount of shots used on this town. Only one round."

Then they heard some shouting from the fort. Most of it was insults, some so bad that Jack covered Amara's ears. He could also hear a name being shouted, Roxxi's name.

Jack uncovered Amara's ears. "Go back to the Pearl and stay there, savvy?"

"Aye." She said, disappointed.

"Good. Beastie, you too." Jack said. After they left, Jack snuck into the fort, and saw Roxxi standing at the gallows, with a smirk on her face. _'And people call me crazy!'_ He listened as some man wearing a stiff-looking suit read Roxxi's crimes list:

"..arson, kidnaping, indecent exposure, witchcraft, threating the king with your own weapons, stealing from the royal navy, threating the navy with the said weapons, threating the navy with your cat, blowing up a bridge in London, impersonating a nun of the Church of England..."

"Oh yeah." Jack said to himself, as Roxxi did the same.

"...you have been sentenced on this day to hang by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

"Not likely." Roxxi said as the noose went around her neck. "Not like I care." Then she gave the hangman a sniff. "You smell funny."

The hangman rolled his eyes at her remark ans reached down for the lever. Jack turned around, not able to watch as the lever got pulled over and the trap door dropped...

He heard the rope snap.

Jack looked over to the gallows, but the noose was empty. The hangman walked over and placed his hand into the loop. He lowered his hand, straight through the bottom of the noose! "Where did she go?"

"Who, me?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around and saw Roxxi standing on the fort's wall.

"Or me?" Another voice asked. Everyone turned and saw Roxxi standing on that side of the fort too.

Jack looked at the two Roxxis, trying to figure out how she was doing this. Suddenly, the hangman had two pistols trained on both girls...

Before either Roxxi could react, Jack tackled him. The first Roxxi had a stunned look on her face, while the other rolled her eyes. Jack smiled, figuring it out. _'So the first Roxxi is Phebe, wearing Roxxi's necklace.'_

Both girls jumped down from the fort walls, causing chaos from the crowd. "Well, that was easy." Roxxi said.

"Yeah, it was."

"JACK, C'MON!" Roxxi shouted, as they started to run.

They were just out of the fort when Roxxi heard a choking sound. She turned around, and saw Jack with a noose around his neck, the hangman holding the other end. "PHEBE, NECKLACE!"

"AYE!" She shouted, tossing the fire necklace to her twin, causing the black highlights to vanish.

Roxxi caught it in one hand, and threw a fireball at the hangman with the other. The fireball slamed into his face, causing him to drop the rope and free Jack. Roxxi ran over to her husband and helped him get out of the noose's loop. Once he was out, they started running again.

Once in an ally, Roxxi and Jack turned to each other. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?" They both shouted.

"I think you two do know, actually." Phebe said, before whistling. Angel, Phebe's chihuahua, came running down to them, with the water necklace. "Good girl!"

"Roxxi!" Megan shouted, walking down the ally, with Jade.

"Oi, Megan, Jade, how are-"

Before Roxxi could finish, Jade slapped her. "If you ever kiss Sao Feng, I swear I'll-"

"That never happened." Jack said. "That was Serenity, not Roxxi."

* * *

That night, Jack was watching Roxxi sleep, something he hadn't done for so long that he forgot how long it had been since he last did that. He was actually about to fall asleep himself, when he heard the door open. "Oi, just welcome yourself in, why don't you?"

"So that's how you talk to your crew." Teague said, walking in. "No wonder Barbossa mutinied against you."

"Any particular reason why you're here when you should be elsewhere?"

"Have you been having nightmares?" Teague asked.

"Aye, about Serenity killing me."

"Good, I've been having the same dream."

"It's funny how some people, like Norrington, might actually view that as a good dream." Jack said, sitting up.

"Not your kids." Teague said, watching Jack, who was looking for something under his bed.

"Oh no, who's having the nightmare?" Jack asked, pulling out a painting.

"All four of them. I heard them talking about it" Teague said. "What's that?"

"The Death Goddess." Jack said, turning the painting around for Teague to see. It was a painting of the Death Goddess, wearing her usual black and red dress. She had one leg bent, the other went straight down. Her arms were above her head, holding the scythe in one hand. Then, around her arms, legs, and waist were golden ribbons...

...and she had gray butterfly wings.

"Wings?" Teague asked.

"Don't ask." Jack said. "I painted that when I was blindfolded. I wanted to see if I could figure out who the figure on the alter is."

"Maybe one of the kids know." Teague suggested. "Maybe one of them drew it."

"I'll go check." Jack said, pulling on his jacket and hat...

* * *

**The painting of the Death Goddess here is actually based on a picture I drew once.**

**I've been able to get the picture scanned, so here's the link:**

.com/albums/dd200/Captain_

**Will update soon....**


	15. Nightmares

Jack walked into the boy's cabin. Jackie and Peter were both sleeping in their beds, but Jack could've been able to tell who's side of the cabin belonged to them. Jackie was very clean and tidy, while Peter was messy and unorganized. Jackie's side of the cabin was clean, Peter's side could've hidden a dead body...

Next, Jack went into the girls' cabin. Kate was in her bed, but Amara was nowhere to be found. Jack smiled, knowing where she had to be: the music cabin.

The only ones who know about the cabin were the Sparrow family and Will. Even Barbossa had no idea the cabin existed. The cabin was where Jack had stored a grand piano and Roxxi had a completely black violin. They pretty much used the cabin for the arts, because the kids like to draw in there...

Jack walked over to the cabin and smiled. Amara was laying on a cot, with a pen in one had, a paper in the other. He walked over and pulled the paper out of her hand.

The picture was of the Death Goddess, Serenity, standing in front of an alter, just like in Jack and Teague's dreams. Only in this drawing, there's a spot light on the alter, showing the person's identity. It was Roxxi, dead with a knife in her heart...

"Oi, so you're having those nightmares too." Jack managed to say. He pulled the pen out of her hand and threw it aside. Then he picked her up. "I'm sorry for giving you that gift, dear. I wouldn't even wish that ability on my worst enemies."

* * *

"So, am I to understand that you didn't kiss me?" Sao Feng asked Roxxi, who had been trying to explain to him what happened for the past ten minutes.

"Yes. Serenity must've taken all of my memories of my mystical powers and transformed herself." She said. "I can't get Treasure to shut up."

"Aye, I hate that cat!" Jack complained. "Is there anyway to shut her up?"

"Well maybe you should've thought of that before giving her the catnip!" Roxxi pointed out. "I swear I've got no idea how you survived those fifteen years with out me!"

"Well, I wasn't technically alive for a few months out of those year." Jack said. "Thanks to Lizzie."

"Wow, you, the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, got taken down by Port Royal's Governor's daughter."

"Oh shut it!"

"Did you two come just to entertain me?" Sao Feng asked.

"Actually, we need something that we heard you had, so naturally we came to you for it." Roxxi said. "The Sun-and Stars Amulet?"

"I don't have it." Sao Feng said. "It was stolen from me by a traitor, who was captured by the Chinese Navy."

"Will you help us get it back?" Roxxi asked, smiling.

"What do you have to offer?"

Roxxi smiled, pulling a worn looking scroll out of her back pack. "'The route to the farthest gate', if I remember correctly?" She asked, taping the scroll against the palm of her freehand.

"You had it?!" Jack asked, looking at her. "You had the charts this whole time and never told me?!"

"I was waiting for the opportune moment." She said, with a innocent smile on her face. "It didn't come til just now."

"You never told anyone for how long?"

"Eleven years, and I did tell Treasure, and Teague."

"You'll give me the charts if I give you the amulet?"

"That's not it." Roxxi said, tossing the charts to Jack. "I'll personally allow you to marry my sister, Jade."

"But-"

"She's more of a sailor then a geisha now. Might as well brake some more rules." Roxxi said. "Besides, I think she'd be happier."

"You're selling your sister for an amulet." Sao Feng pointed out. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Roxxi smiled, making sure to not let her current thought show through. _'Believe me mate, so do I.'_

* * *

"You sold your sister to get the amulet?!" Jean shouted. "I would never do that!"

"If I were you, I would've given her away, mate!" Jack said. "Obsessive cat, I might've paid the poor bloke what would agree to house her."

"Jack?!" Jean, Tumen, Arabella, and Fitzwilliam shouted.

"I'd rather shoot her, to be honest." Roxxi said, smiling.

"For some people, I think dishonesty is more important than honesty itself." Fitzwilliam said.


	16. Getting Ready

"Jack, I've got some things to do in town." Roxxi said, smiling. "We need supplies."

"So, you sell your sister to get help with a mission that you're not even helping with?" Jack asked, watching as she changed clothes. "And what are you wearing?"

"A Chinese dress." She said, pulling off her shirt. "I got it years ago, remember?"

Jack picked up the dress and looked at it. It was a black dress with a golden dragon on the bottom, along with gold edging. "Oh yeah, you got this with the money you got from betting that Treasure could swim, right?"

"Aye." Roxxi said, pulling the dress out of Jack's hands. "Remember the look on Hector's face?"

"Or how about Bootstrap's?"

"Oi, those were good times." Roxxi said, slipping into the dress. "No fighting, none of this end of the world business. Just you, me, the crew, and the open sea."

"Aye." Jack said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist from behind. "Before the marooning and the curses." He placed his head on her shoulder, and smiled at her warmth...

"But we'll get through." She said, smiling as the smell of rum, salt, oranges, and fish enveloped her. She placed a hand on his cheek to turn his face towards her. She kissed him. Jack turned her around and kissed her back. Pretty soon, he had his hand in her hair and she had her hands on his chest...

"Mom, should I come back later?" Amara asked, startling her parents. She was also dressed in a Chinese dress. Her's was light blue with a silver butterfly on the bottom, along with silver edging.

Jack released Roxxi and bent down infront of his daughter. "And aren't we looking pretty?" He asked, causing Amara to blush. "But we should put that hair up!" He motioned for his daughter to sit at the vanity table in the sleeping quarters. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Roxxi leave, obviously to deal with the crew...

"How are you going to put my hair up?" Amara asked, practically jumping in her seat.

"In a bun, just like the Chinese girls." Jack said, pulling some supplies out of a dower.

"What are those?" She asked, pointing at the long, slender, wooden sticks.

"Chopsticks." He said, smiling. "In Asia, these are used for eating, cooking, and for hair decorations." He chuckled to himself at a thought._ 'Better not tell her that you can stick chopsticks up your nose, Jack!'_

"Wow, that must be hard!" Amara said. "Why don't they use forks?"

"I don't know." Jack said, running the brush through her red and purple hair. Ever since she had stopped time, against Calypso, she's had purple highlights. Jack pulled a small bag out of a different dower.

"What's in there?"

"Horse hair." Jack said, pulling some red hair out. "We had to get this after the Navy started telling everyone to report sightings of a woman with red and black hair."

* * *

After a few minutes, Jack and Amara left the cabin. "Mom! Look at my hair!"

Roxxi, who was talking to Mr. Gibbs, turned around. "Jack, you did great."

Kate ran over, dressed in a pink dress with silver fish at the bottom, along with silver edging. "Wow Amara, you look a girl!"

"I am a girl, you idiot!"

"Yeah, but today you actually look like one." Kate said.

Amara was about to punch her, but Roxxi caught her wrist. "Girls, neither of you need to be getting black eyes before we go into town. Besides, if anyone's going to be punching anyone, it'll be me, savvy?"

* * *

After the girls left, Jack took his sons with him over to the Empress. Once they were there, Sao Feng lead Jack into his cabin. "I hope you realize how hard it was to get these." Sao Feng said, tossing a bundle at Jack.

"I could've gotten them myself, if you hadn't insisted that you should." Jack said, unfolding the uniform. He started to take off his vest, when he noticed that Sao Feng hadn't turned around. "Do you mind?"

Sao Feng left the sleeping quarters, only to find a soaked, full grown, tiger. He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. "Sparrow, your stupid cat is getting my rug wet!"

"Beastie is a bloody tiger!"

"I don't care! Either way, my rug is getting wet!"

"Shut up. You sound like Roxxi when there's a rat in the room." Jack said. Roxxi, for being the world's most wanted woman, had a very ridiculous fear of rats. Every time she saw a rat, she'd end up standing on a chair until the rat was killed.

"Are you done yet?" Sao Feng asked.

"Actually, could you help me tie this?" Jack asked.

Sao Feng sighed and walked in. Jack was wearing a Chinese army uniform, with his bandana under the Chinese hat. "You should take that rag off."

"No, it's important."

* * *

**Will update ASAP**


	17. Getting the Amulet

"There's the Fort." Sao Feng said, pointing to the large, well armed building. "I don't think you should bring the boys."

Jack nodded. "Jackie, Peter, your mother said that she'd be in the market place. Tell her that I sent you two to join her." Jack said. Before either of the boys could protest, he added, " Besides, she's going to need someone to help them with the heavy stuff."

The boys ran off into the market without complaining. Sao Feng looked at Jack. "How did you know that would work?"

"They're always trying to compete to see who the strongest." Jack said, smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

Once inside, Jack realized a flaw in their plan: they were so busy getting ready that they didn't remember to feed Beastie. Beastie saw a bird on the Fort's courtyard, and pounced, running into the huge gong. Pretty soon, the courtyard was full of Chinese officers, and it didn't take long for them to notice the two pirates trying to sneak in.

Ten minutes later, Jack, Sao Feng, and Beastie were sitting in a cell when they heard two guards coming, along with another prisoner. As soon as Jack saw the prisoner, his jaw dropped. Roxxi's jaw dropped at the sight of Jack in the cell. "Jack?"

"Roxxi?" Jack asked. "Where's the-"

"So you two do know each other." A man asked. "Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain." Jack and Roxxi corrected. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, you have something we want, and we'll use any method necessary to get it."

"What do I have that you want oh so badly?"

"You've got the Timekeeper."

"No I-"

"Maybe this might refresh your memory." The man said, before saying something in Chinese to the soldiers holding Roxxi. Then they disappeared into the hall. About five minutes later, Jack thought his heart stopped at the sound of Roxxi's scream.

It wasn't until then that he remembered that Roxxi had a lot of admirers when they were teenagers.

Jack got up and started to trying to shake the cell door open, but Sao Feng pulled him back. "She's going to need you to be in one piece when they bring her back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Teague was in a Chinese tavern, drinking, when he heard Serenity talking to someone.

"So, they're at the Fort?" She said.

"Yes." The man said. "My men are...taking care of Roxxi."

"They're not going to kill her, are they, Sakataki?"

"No, just weaken her." He said. "So that our lady wont have to put up with her too much. After all, the Smith sisters are-"

"I know all about the Smith family." She said. "And the powers the women have. Although, all I need to do is kill Roxxi and the rest of them will be a piece of cake, especially that little brat. Did you find out who has the Earth necklace yet?"

"Jack Sparrow has it." Sakataki said. "Though it seems that he doesn't know how to use it yet."

"And he never will." She said. "Did you get the Timekeeper?"

Teague got up, actually paid for the rum, and left.

* * *

About an hour later, Jack was sitting in the cell, glaring absent minded into space as he banged one rock into the other, creating a makeshift knife. Sao Feng was at the other side of the cell, trying to not look at Jack. Beastie was laying in the straw, sleeping.

They heard footsteps, and saw a man carrying Roxxi, who was weakly trying to push him away. The soldier opened the cell door, threw Roxxi in, and slammed it shut. Jack managed to catch Roxxi and got her to sit against the wall. "Roxxi, Luv, are you alright?" He asked when she didn't lift her head.

Jack and Sao Feng panicked when they saw her shoulders shaking. Then they heard her chuckling. She looked up at them, smiling as she reached into her boot. "Look what I got." She said, pulling out a key.

"How did you get it?" Sao Feng asked.

"While one man was getting dressed, he left the key lying on the ground. I picked it up and threw it into my boot." Roxxi said. "Now, let's get out of here."

Roxxi tried to get up, but she blacked out, collapsing into Jack's arms. "Roxxi?"

"I'm fine." Roxxi said, standing up. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"But what about the-"

"Are you sure Beastie is a tiger?" Roxxi asked, pointing at the sleeping tiger-

-that had Sun-and-Stars amulet hanging carelessly out of his mouth...

"Good boy!" Jack said, pulling the necklace out of his mouth.

"Jack, let's go!" Roxxi said. "They're after the Time Keeper."

"And I gave it to Tia Dalma." Jack said.

"Who destoryed it, releasing it's powers. Powers that belong to the necklace around our daughter's neck."

After a few minutes of running, they ran into someone none of them thought they'd ever see again.

"Roxxi?" Slick Snake Smith asked.

"Dad?" Roxxi asked, shocked.

"Uh oh." Jack said.

"Dad, you're supposed to be dead." Roxxi shouted. "That's the...third time I thought you were dead."

"I don't think we have time for this." Slick Snake said. "We've got to get out of here."

They ran outside, and they all couldn't help but to smile. It was the New Year, which meant that there were plenty of dragon costumes for the dancers.

After running for a while, they found a dragon with only one man under it, struggling to get it up right. They joined in behind him, with Slick Snake right behind the man. They had just started walking when Slick Snake stepped on the back of the first man's boot. "You step on my boots one more time, and you'll see why people fear me!"

"Oh bloody hell, it's you." Slick Snake said.

"What happened to 'third time's the charm'?" Teague asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Now's not the best time." Sao Feng said. "They can hear us."

After a few hours of pretending to know what they were doing, Roxxi tapped on her father's shoulder. "I need to talk to Teague." After switching places, she poked at Teague's pocket. "Oi Mushu, wake up! We need a dragon and I've got no idea where to find one!"

"Excuse me? I am a dragon, and I'll prove it too!" Mushu snapped, before hopping out of the pocket and walking away.

"Run!" Roxxi said, and they all started running as Mushu was left, unknowingly destracting the Chinese people...

As soon as they got to the Pearl, Jack collasped onto the deck...

* * *

**Yeah...I know that was kinda random...**

**See, I got a slight bit distracted and forgot how I planned this chapter...**

**Oh, and I don't know any Chinese names. Sakataki is really Japanese...I think (got it out of a manga)**


	18. Roxxi vs Serenity

Jack woke up that night, with a hand wrapped around his. He looked over and saw Roxxi sitting in a chair, leaning against the bed. She had Jack's hand in her's and, as she slept, Jack could see a soft glow coming from her hand...

"Roxxi." Jack said, shaking their hands. "Wake up."

"Hmm?" Roxxi said, half awake. "Oh, you're up. Need anything?"

"You know your hand was just glowing, right?"

"Really? That's different." She said, getting up. "Well, I'd better go check on the crew." She kissed him, then left.

"Aww, how sweet." A voice said, a voice Jack was starting to get very annoyed with...

"Go away." Jack said, flicking a mini Jack off his shoulder.

"Nice dress." A cross dressing Jack said, picking up a blue dress. "Mind if I borrow?"

"That color would probably look good on you." A Jack with a box as a shirt said.

Jack reached over to the night stand, grabbed a bottle of rum, popped the cork off, and took an extra large swing. "Must've hit my head."

"You know, you should probably go talk to Teague." The Jack in the box said. "He looks a bit crazier then usual, talking to that lizard."

"And I don't?" Jack said. "Here I am, talking to fragments of my-"

"Jack?" Delila said, walking in. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, go away."

"Fine then." Delila said, walking away.

As soon as Jack had fallen asleep, Roxxi walked back in. She sat down next to him and watched him with a sad smile. "Jack, this battle is going to end soon, but neither side will win." She whispered. Then she got up and tied her hair back in a golden ribbon, before walking out.

* * *

A few months later, they were back in Port Royal. They wouldn't have gone there if the nightmares didn't lead them there, but they did. Jack and Roxxi walked into the fort, where they were told Governor Swann was. When they got there, the doors slammed shut behind them, and Serenity appeared in front of them.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Amara?" Kate said, holding the Sun and Stars Amulet. "What's this?"

"I don't know." Amara said, eating an apple. "But I have a feeling that you're not supposed to be touching it.

"Why not?"

"The sign says 'DO NOT TOUCH'."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fort, Jack was frantically searching his pockets for the amulet. "Where is it? Where is it? I thought I had it in my pocket."

"Jack, did you leave it on your desk?" Roxxi asked, sword fighting against her own scythe.

"I think so."

"See! I told you I should've held it!" Roxxi shouted.

Serenity used the scythe and gave Roxxi a cut across her arm. "Who you fighting, me or your annoying husband?"

Roxxi swung her sword at the goddess, before pulling another sword from her boot. "I think I'm fighting the one who stole my title."

Jack watched as both women fought. He could tell that Roxxi was losing, by the way she kept backing up. Pretty soon, she had her back against the wall and Serenity knocked the sword from her left hand across the Fort. "Ready to die, wench?"

"Takes one to know one." Roxxi said, smirking. "Besides, I never die, remember?"

There was a flash of light that cause Jack to turn away. When he looked back, he thought he was going to be sick. Serenity had Roxxi's sword in her stomach and, where Roxxi had just been standing, was a mess of red rose petals...

"So, the amulet is in your cabin." Serenity asked, turning around to face Jack, before running out.

Outside of the Fort, Teague had been waiting for the boys to calm down after their latest fight, over the girl they saw pass by, when he saw a flash of light from the Fort. He looked up, and his jaw dropped. The sky was blood red. "Boys, get back to the Pearl, now!"

"But-"

"No buts, just go!"Teague shouted, drawing his sword. Peter ran, with his sword drawn. Jackie took out his own sword, but didn't leave. "What part of-"

"I know what I'm doing." Jackie said. "I'm not leaving my Grand-dad all alone."

"I know you're worried about me, but your sisters-"

"Are being protected by Peter."

Mr. Gibbs stood at the stern of the Pearl, drunk as usual, when he saw the water started to bubble up. Suddenly, he saw huge tentacles shoot out of the water. He looked over and saw Phebe smiling. She looked over at him and her smile got bigger. "I love my dog."

On the Flying Dutchman, Will watched stunned as the sky turned blood red, then was even more stunned when the kraken appeared. "I thought he was-"

"She is actually very much alive." Bootstrap said. "It was actually one of her pups what became Jones's kraken."

"Pups?"

"Oh, uh...the kraken is a dog."

* * *

Back at the Fort, Teague finally got Jackie to go when Serenity saw them, and threw her scythe at Jackie. Jack watched in horror and Teague jumped in the way. Serenity turned to face Jack. "Catch me if you can."

Jack glanced over at his father, then pulled out his sword and pistol and ran after Serenity...

* * *

**My original plan was to have Angel (the kraken in this series) to be the same one from Dead Man's Chest, but then I decided to do myself a favor and change it...**


	19. Golden Ribbons

On the Pearl, Serenity saw Mr. Gibbs watching the kraken and used the bottom of the scythe to knock him out. Just then, a long boat came flying at her. She ducked just in time, but Jade and Phebe -two of the three would be surprise attackers-got hit. Megan jumped out of the way and threw a thunder bolt at Serenity. "So, we finally meet, Serenity." Megan said, holding two thunder bolts.

"You must be Megan. It's a shame you look so manly. If you looked more like your sisters, you wouldn't have been reduced to the cross dresser you are now." Serenity said, holding her scythe.

"I became a cross dresser to be able to provide for my family."

"Then it's a real shame that you couldn't protect all of them then."

"What?"

"Roxxi is dead."

Megan fell to her knees, remembering the night before...

* * *

It was a cool night as Roxxi and Megan stood on the deck. "Hey, Meg?"

"Yeah Cici?"

Roxxi looked up at the sky sighing. "You know that, even though I'm not always your best friend, I love you, right sis?"

Megan looked over at her younger sister. "Roxxi, I know that tomorrow is going to be the day, but no saying your good byes."

Roxxi looked over at Megan with a sad smile on her face. "Meg, there's no way we're all going to make it out alive, and I just-"

"Roxxi, you'll see, by the end of the day tomorrow, we'll be laughing this off, watching as Jack and Hector climb all over the bloody wheel!"

* * *

Serenity smiled, knowing that she managed to hit the right nerve. She raised the scythe ver Megan's neck...

Jack shot the scythe out of Serenity's hands. "Your fight is with me."

Serenity glared at him. "Actually, it was with your wife, and I already won."

Jack smirked. "You killed my wife. You threatened my son. You're trespassing on my ship. I think the fight is between you and me, savvy?"

Suddenly, the scythe was back in Serenity's hands. Jack thought she was going to fight, but she ran into the captain's cabin instead. Jack swore under his breath, following her...

* * *

Amara and Kate were sitting at the desk, reading and eating a sliced apple, when Amara heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Kate, get into the other room now!" She said, before pushing her little sister into the room. Amara grabbed a pistol and whipped around, just in time to catch Serenity by surprise. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot."

"You'll be wasting your shot, brat." Serenity said, smiling.

Amara held up the Sun-And-Stars amulet. "Not if I turn it to gold first."

"You know, if you kill me, you'll never have a chance to see your dead mother again." Serenity said. "If you give in, I'll-"

Jack ran in. "Amara, give me the amulet and get out of here!" He shouted.

Amara turned to him, with tears running down her cheeks. "She can bring Mom back." She said, before turning back to Serenity. "I give-"

Jack grabbed the amulet from his daughter as he pulled the bronze gem out of his pocket, stuck it into it's place. After the sword was turned bronze, Jack placed the other two gems in their rightful places. He then spun around on his heel, stabbing Serenity in the process.

Serenity started bleeding liquid gold. She took a few steps back, holding herself. "As long as there's life on Earth, there will never be peace! I will come back, to bring true peace to the World, by destroying all life! Just you-"

"Good bye, Serenity." Jack said, smashing the Sun-And-Stars amulet with a cannon ball that was rolling around on the floor.

Serenity screamed, before exploding into a mess of golden ribbons...

* * *

On the Flying Dutchman, Will and Elizabeth heard an explosion and ducked behind the desk in the captain's cabin. The shock wave from the explosion blew a hole in the wall and destroyed the dead man's chest. Will saw that and held Elizabeth closer to him, thinking that it was the end...

"Will!" Elizabeth said, looking up at him and smiling. She grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest. "What do you feel?"

"My heart." Will said, before realizing what it meant. They both stood up and look at where the dead man's chest once stood...

In it's place was a red rose with a golden ribbon...

* * *

Teague opened his eyes, and saw nothing but whiteness. After looking around, he sighed. "I was actually kinda looking forward to the flames. Not so much to meeting my Mum, but at least it'd be something different."

"You're not dead, Teague." A familiar voice said.

Teague turned around and saw the Death Goddess herself, standing there with her eyes closed. "Serenity?"

She shook her head, and opened her eyes. "Serenity is gone, thanks to Jack." Roxxi said, smiling sadly at him. "He's reached the end of the lover's curse."

"Are you dead, Dearie?" Teague asked, using his pet name for her.

Roxxi sighed. "Technically speaking, we're both dead, but I can bring one of us back."

"Then go!"

Roxxi smiled, hugging him. "I already made my choice." She whispered, before kissing his cheek.

The whiteness around them began to increase in brightness. It got so bright that Teague had to close his eyes...

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, Teague saw the brown ceiling of the Pearl's captain's cabin. He got up, ignoring the headache that was telling him to lay back down, and walked into the office area. Jack was sitting at his desk, with a distant look in his glossy eyes...

In Jack's left hand was a golden ribbon...

On the beach of a golden city, two men were talking about the weather-mostly about how the sky when form blue to red and back- when they saw a woman laying on the beach wearing a foreign-looking dress, holding a golden ribbon...

* * *

**One explodes into roses, the other to ribbons...random enough?**

**Finally moving on to the last story...**


End file.
